Codes
by RetardedFish97
Summary: When an ex-soldier becomes Sam's patient, his girlfriend visits him. But when Sam accidentally reveals the girl's long-kept secret, she throws her into a dangerous trap. With the police drawing a blank at every lead, can Sam, with the help of the rest of the hospital staff, fix her mistake... before lives are lost? Or will she be too late, too careless...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Codes**

**This story was inspired by a crime story in a magazine. The circumstances of the crime in this story are similar to those in the real life cases, to make it more realistic. This story does not imply that the actions of the characters in this story are in any way the normal reaction to their situation. **

Sam stood in the doorway of the private room. In the bed inside lay an eighteen year old boy, with both arms amputated, scarred and bruised, but smiling. He was smiling up at the seventeen year old girl, who was stroking his hair gently and smiling down at him. He was telling her about codes and army life. She didn't look in the slightest bit sad- Sam would have been disgusted at this, had she not heard the girl's sobs echoing from a cubicle in the bathroom earlier on.

The girl smiled up at Sam. "Hello, I'm Dr Nicholls. How are you, James?" she asked the boy sitting in the bed. "Don't worry about me; I'm 'armless." He murmured, smiling. "Dr Nicholls, this is my girlfriend, Kitty." He said, gesturing to the girl. "Pleased to meet you," the girl said politely. "Nice to meet you…" Dylan strode into the room. "Ok, visiting hours are up- out you go please." He ordered. Sam gave him a withering look. The girl bent down, kissed the boy's head gently, and left, smiling at Sam and raising her eyebrows at Dylan. The two doctors left the room together. "I don't like her…" Dylan sulked. "Yes, well, that's not surprising… she's smiley, kind, caring, gentle with a sense of humour- then again, I thought opposites attracted." She smirked, and walked off, passing Zoe in the corridor. The two nodded at each other. "Why the long face?" Zoe asked Dylan, leaning on the desk that he was resting his arms on- there was no way her could avoid her gaze. "My rather sarcastic ex-wife, if you must know." He groaned, moving away from the desk, and Zoe, and strolling off. Zoe's shoulders slumped as she sighed.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Scarlet and Lloyd were having a cheerful conversation with a young couple. The woman was well, and her husband was about to return home from an appendectomy. The lady, a Selma Jones, looked up at Lloyd and smiled. "We're expecting our first baby soon," Stroking her tummy. Turning to her husband who was sat on the bed, she said, "only a few months now…" Scarlet smiled, "Do you know the sex?" "No." Lloyd grinned at Scarlet mischievously, and she smiled back. "We could find out for you." He offered. The woman looked taken aback and slightly worried. Her husband spoke up. "My wife would like it to be a surprise." "Oh, ok…" the two nurses looked confused. _What a weird reaction… _"Well, anyway, you're all clear to go Mr Jones."

Sam walked along to corridor and found Tess. "Tess, does she look well to you?" she asked, nodding at the soldier's girlfriend, Kitty, who had dropped the contents of her handbag (a wallet, a phone, and an unopened box of tampons.) Tess looked at the girl then back at Sam. "Not really, no- why?" "Just wondering- I didn't think she looked too good." "No, she looks very weak- and I think I heard her being sick earlier. I wonder…" "What?" Sam asked. "Well," Tess explained, "Look at her stomach." Tess sighed, walking off. Sam looked at the girl again, taking in the size and shape of her stomach- it was definitely sticking out, not that it was too obvious under her flowing t-shirt. She went back to her patient.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Sam asked the soldier. "Not long," he replied. She was in the army cadets with me- one day, out camping, I snuck into her tent. Don't look like that, nothing happened. I painted "Daniel 3 Kitty" on the material of the tent." "Bet the leader was pleased…" Sam smirked. "Yeah- ever tried polishing a whole group's boots in ten minutes?" "No- but when I was in the cadets, two boys blew up someone's tent- then I got the blame. It took an age to convince them it wasn't me. Now, I'm no snitch but blame fell on the two boys- they were sixteen and massive, I was twelve and skinny. They beat the crap out of me." "Ouch- my first day in cadets and I fell face first into quicksand." "Nice. Now, let's look at that leg of yours." Sam said. They continued their conversation as she checked the burn and changed the dressing. "So- when did you leave to fight?" She asked. "Um… four, five months ago- Kitty was devastated." "She loves you- that's rare, for a seventeen year old." Sam pointed out. "I know- she's even suggested we move in together, so she can look after me." "Sweet." "Mm. She is- unless she's on her period- like she is now." "She's strong, then." Sam said. "Right, that's you done- go to sleep." She said, leaving the room."

Sam remembered her conversation with Tess earlier today. _"Tess, does she look well to you?" she asked, nodding at the soldier's girlfriend, Kitty, who had dropped the contents of her handbag (a wallet, a phone, and an unopened box of tampons_.)

Why an unopened box? You'd think she'd have used one or two….


	2. Chapter 2

**Codes**

As Sam pondered, the Mrs Jones walked by her. She met her husband and whispered to him. "Those doctors reckon that girl's pregnant- she'll be due around the same time as me." "Really?" Her husband replied. "What a coincidence…" he smiled and kissed his wife's head. "C'mon- lets go get some real food- all I've been allowed to eat is toast and a plate of undercooked chips…"he smiled, and took his wife by the hand. The two left the hospital, smiling. On the way home, they just happened to be walking behind Kitty. The husband walked up to her. "Hey- I saw you at the hospital earlier! You local?" "Yeah- I live just down that path," she said, pointing down a narrow alley. "Good- then you'll know a good place to eat around here," The woman smiled. "Yeah- try Kathy's Café, the paninis are amazing." The girl grinned back, screwing up her pale, freckled nose, "Enjoy!" the girl said as she left them and swept down the lane, her auburn hair flying out behind her. "She's ginger- just like you!" the man said, flicking his wife's hair affectionately. "Yes, and her eyes are almost identical to yours," she said, looking into her husband's eyes. "That girl could be our daughter!" "Yes…"

The next morning at the hospital, Sam walked in to visit her patient. "Morning," she said, sorting through the room. "Morning- hey, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I heard two blokes talking about that exploding tent thing that happened. Yeah- they're the two behind it- they're also in the hospital, if you fancy giving them a fright." "I don't make a habit of scaring my patients…" Sam smiled. "Mmm. Yet you do make a habit of blowing up tents?" "That wasn't me." "Then why don't you want revenge?" "Because I got my revenge when I sent one of them flying into a nearby pond in the fight, and broke the other's nose. Any more questions?" Sam said, before looking pointedly at the needle in her hand. "Um… yeah. Did you know they now train us to resist any form of attack with a blade?" "Yeah- I knew that. But what you don't seem to know, is that I always have the last laugh." Sam smiled, taking the man's blood. He grinned up at her. But then his girlfriend walked in, and Sam became invisible to him. All he could see was his girlfriend.

Sam left the two alone, as the soldier pressed his lips onto Kitty's, her hands gently on his torso. Sam looked back, not at the man, but at his girlfriend. Her stomach was rounded and suck out- today the girl's t-shirt was tighter, the baby bump was visible. Yet her boyfriend couldn't see it- he never stopped looking at her face.

Zoe stopped in the doorway next to Sam- "Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she asked. Sam glared at her, "Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to sneak up on people?" Sam snapped back. Zoe stepped back, sad and annoyed. "I was only joking. Is she?" Zoe inquired, nodding at Sam. "Maybe- she's not said anything." "Why don't you ask her?" "Because a, if she is, it's a secret, and b, if she's not then she'll probably slap me." Sam sighed, looking faintly amused at the thought. Zoe raised an eyebrow at her "Last time someone hit out at a doctor in the hospital, you broke their neck…" Zoe murmured, so quietly that Sam couldn't here… or at least, she thought she couldn't. "Yeah, well next time I won't be able to fight them off…" Sam muttered ominously, "Why?" "Because I'll be the one hitting out at a doctor… and guess who that'll be?" Sam glared at Zoe- it was sarcastic, but it made Zoe nervous and she left- quickly.

Meanwhile, Jeff was about to kill himself and Dixie. "Slow down! Slow down!" She yelled at him. And he did. In fact, he stopped completely, screeching to a halt outside a house. A woman of about twenty five ran out crying, "Oh, thank god, oh thank god! It's my baby, she's not breathing…" the woman broke down into sobs. "Ok, love, where is she?" "In the lounge," the woman hiccupped. The two paramedics hurried to the lounge, to see a girl in her early teens, pushing the baby's chest in and out with two fingers. She looked up at the paramedics. "Who are you?" Dixie gasped, out of breath. "Me- no one. I was walking home when I heard shouts, came to see. I knew what to do- mum's a doctor, see, she told me how." The girl backed off from the baby and Dixie and Jeff took over. The girl left the room to find the mother.

Finding the woman sobbing hysterically in the hall, the young girl guided her gently into the lounge and pushing her into one of the posh kitchen chairs. She rummaged around the kitchen, found some teabags and some polystyrene cups (probably left over from a party,) and pulled milk from the fridge. She made three cups of tea and handed one to the woman. Going through to the paramedics, she set the teas down on the ledge above an old fireplace. "Thanks," Dixie said, taking in the tea- impractical, but kind. Then something happened- they heard a cry- the baby was breathing. The perfect, relieved, awe-filled silence was shattered by a ringing phone.

The girl answered. "Hi mum… huh? Oh, sorry… where have I been? It's a long story…tell you later" She hung up. "I am now apparently grounded for life- I've missed tea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Codes**

Jeff laughed, as Dixie wrapped the baby in a thick blanket and cradled it and the girl ran home to get out of the severe trouble she'd got herself into. "If her mum doesn't believe her…" Jeff grinned. The baby's mother came running in, cuddling the baby and sobbing. "Can you tell us what happened?" Dixie asked. "She was choking on her food- I couldn't get it out- the girl did, when she came." "Okay- we're going to need to take your baby to hospital, make sure everything's ok." And so the three set off into the ambulance.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sam, Tess and Zoe were talking in the corridor. "So, do you reckon she is then?" Zoe asked. "I don't know, but I don't think we should be discussing it, hmm?" Tess suggested. Sam looked at her, then at Zoe. "Yeah, I reckon she is- I think I heard her being sick this morning." Tess looked at them and gritted her teeth. "Well, I find it quite romantic- that she'd wait for her lover while he fought a war." "Yeah," Zoe interrupted, "Because she's pregnant with his baby." "Yes, but romantic or not, it looks like the baby is making her ill. I think we need to say something." "I wouldn't, she's not our patient." Tess looked at Sam sternly. Zoe pulled a face, "Yes, but she will be in, what do you reckon, three or four months?"

Just then, the three of them heard a noise. "What the hell was that?" Zoe asked, whipping her head from side to side to see. "It was coming from in there…" Tess said, pointing to the room behind Sam, where the soldier and his girlfriend were. The three stood closer to the door and listened. From inside the room, they heard muffled voices. "Really? How long? Kitty- why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I didn't want to worry you." "I'm not worried- I'm happy! But, do you want to keep it?" "Of course!" They heard a small, happy sob.

Sam opened the door and walked in, acting oblivious. "Hello- you seem happy!" "We're having a baby!" The young soldier said. Sam smiled at him, and at Kitty, who was perched on the bed next to him, stroking his hair. "Well, I'm very happy for you both." "Are you sure you're happy with this?" Kitty asked her boyfriend, stroking his hair. He looked at her, concerned. "Of course I do! We'll live together- in the flat my grandma left me. You, me and him, a family." The soldier choked back a sob. "We'll have to get benefits." Sam interrupted, "You'll have no trouble with that, trust me." Sam then left the two of them, passing Dylan on the way out. "Be nice to them this time. They're just about to become a family." "Oh, god, yes- I will offer her my deepest sympathies. God forbid I enjoy anyone else's suffering," "What, being pregnant?" "No, marrying someone who's been in the forces." Sam smirk-glared at him, before heading to get changed and run home.

Zoe, unlike Sam, was not dealing with a happy patient. Or, indeed, a sober one. The man was stumbling around the room, smashing things left right and centre. Scarlet was backed off and Zoe was disgusted. "I love you…" he said, pointing at Scarlet. She looked at Zoe for help, who said "Right. Now we've established that would you please sit DOWN. You've got a very nasty cut on your arm from when someone stabbed you with a bottle." "I'll kill the bastard…" "No you won't." Zoe pushed the man onto the bed and yanked his arm out in front of him. Looking at it, she removed the glass from the cut. "Hey, what… what are you… what you doin'? N-n-no, get off… GO AWAY!" The man began to shout. "Forget this- Scarlet, can we get someone in here please." Then the man punched Zoe in the face.

The next thing Zoe knew, she was being pushed out the way along with Scarlet, as Dylan pushed the man back down onto the bed. "Right, I think you should sit down. Now, that's a bad cut on your arm, but it does not excuse you from hitting Dr Hanna- nor does it excuse how pathetic that punch actually was… now, if you'll go with these gentlemen, um… sir." He indicated to the two massive men, with their arms crossed and scowling faces. The man was dragged away, and completely out of character, Dylan helped Zoe to stand up. "You alright?" He turned to Scarlet. "And, um… are you okay, Scarlet?" "Fine," Scarlet was shaking, "I'll… leave you to it…" She smiled a half-smile and left.

"Thanks for that…" "It's… um… fine, it's fine." He stammered at her. She looked at his eyes for a moment, then looked down, dismayed. She could see nothing. But then he pulled her face up to face him. "Zoe- I like you. I mean, I like you, like you. But I'd like to leave it a while- after Sam. And plus, she hates you enough already- this won't please her." "I don't care, what Sam thinks. Because… I like you. It's weird- I thought I'd always want to be single. But now, that option comes second to being with you. And if you don't want Sam to know, then I won't tell her… or we can, if you want. And I'm sure she won't mind, but I can wait." "Zoe?" "Yes?" "Shut up now…" "Ok." She smiled at him, and left the cubicle, happily confused. She passed Tess, ho gave her an odd look. "Are you okay? I heard what happened earlier, you can go if you need to…" "Tess, I'm fine," Zoe interrupted. "I'm more than fine, honest." Tess looked at her, confused and tired. "Okay… good. Then you can take over from Sam. She's just about to leave…" Zoe sighed… "Actually… I'm feeling a bit…" but then she caught Tess's eye and shut up, fast.

Sam was running home- as always. It was the one thing in her life that stayed the same. Run. You can't change how you run. You can get faster, go slower, but you don't have to. It's up to you. That's why she liked it. As she ran round a corner, she saw Kitty walk home. As she ran, a car pulled up next to Kitty. A man and a woman she faintly recognised spilled from inside, and pulled Kitty into the car. Sam stood, shocked, before charging forward, shouting "stop!" she reached the man, who hit her hard in the head. She fell unconscious. Had Zoe not come round the same corner and seen, he'd have killed her. But instead, he jumped into the car and sped away.

When Sam woke up, she realised three things. One, Kitty had been kidnapped. Two, Zoe had saved her. Three, she was now in hospital. She tried to sit up. Almost as soon as she did, Zoe, who'd been with her, pushed her back down again, gently. "Oh… no you don't. He hit you pretty hard." "State the obvious, why don't you?" Sam murmured. "How long have I been here?" "A few days…" Dylan said, coming into her vision. "Guess who's still your next of kin? While we're on the subject, can you avoid any more suicide attempts before we can get that sorted?" Sam saw a faint movement at the edge of here vision. "You're going to need to learn to hit harder, if you're going to be together…" "Ah, yes, Zoe. I forgot to mention. You can't hide anything from my ex-wife. She seems to make a hobby of knowing everything." Sam smirked. "It's fine. Doesn't bother me- but say… you owe me one?" "What?" Zoe groaned. "Get rid of him…" Sam murmured. Dr Hanna sighed, relieved, and happily pushed Dylan out the room.

Just then, Yvonne entered the room. Sam sat up and looked at her. "No, I didn't see the car's registration number. No, I don't know the kidnappers… oh, hang on a minute. Yes I did- they were here earlier. Scarlet and Lloyd were looking after the man." "The Jones?" Nick Jordan, who'd just entered the room, asked. "Yeah… that was it." "Are you sure?" Yvonne asked. Sam looked at her. "As sure as you can be, having been knocked unconscious a few days ago and only just woken up…" Yvonne sighed and looked at Sam. "Of course. Now, Dr Nichols, I have to ask- do you know any reason someone would want to hurt Kitty Montague?" "No… uh, she was pregnant. Have you talked to her boyfriend?" "Yes- but he wasn't very…" "He was heartbroken. That's the only word for it." Zoe interrupted. "Right." Sam said, "Have you found anything?" No, but now you've given us a name, we can start looking…"

Sam's eyes widened. "Yes- because how many Tom Jones are there in the world?" "What are you trying to say?" Yvonne moaned. "What Dr Nichols is saying," Mr Jordan interrupted, "Is that they used a fake name…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Codes**

**So… how do you like the story so far? Please review! Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan for your review (: I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the Fanfiction! X**

Yvonne sighed. "Superintendent," Nick interrupted her, "Perhaps if you were to look on our computer?" He gestured to the door. Sam glared at the door. "What did she expect me to do, take the guys fingerprints?" Zoe laughed. Then both their thoughts turned to Kitty and her baby. "Does her boyfriend know?" Sam asked. "Yes- what was his name again?" "James." "He's not talked for days." Zoe explained, sadly. "Maybe I could go see him?" Sam suggested, trying to get out of the bed. Zoe pushed her down again. "Ok, fine. When I discharge you." "Or, I could officially discharge myself." Sam argued, huffing. "You could." So Sam got up, realized she was still in her jogging gear, which was slightly dusty but otherwise okay, and left.

When she reached the room, James looked up at her. "James… I'm sorry. The police are doing everything they can to find her, but…" "But they haven't got anywhere." He groaned. "No… I'm afraid not. I heard the police talked to you earlier?" Sam said, a hint of a question in her voice. "Yes. They asked for Kitty's parents- they'll be here soon." Just then, the door clicked open behind them. In came a forty-something year old woman, and a tall, office-type bloke in his early fifties, with age-whitened hair and tired eyes. "James." The woman said, taking him in. "You poor thing! We were going to come and visit at the weekend, but now…they told us someone snatched Kitty walking home." The woman sobbed, and her husband pulled her in towards him. Sam felt awkward. "Um… Mr and Mrs Montague, I'm James's doctor, Dr Nichols. I saw them take Kitty." "You… watched them take her?" "No… well yes, but…" "Dr Nichols tried to explain to the overly accusing woman. Thankfully, James interrupted.

"Doctor Nichols tried to save Kitty," "But failed." The dad interrupted. "Only when the kidnapper knocked her out." "Oh… sorry- Dr Nichols, I should apologize. I just can't see who would want to kidnap Kitty?" "Is there some, erm, financial gain? For the kidnappers?" "No. Well, not really. I was made redundant last month. My wife doesn't work, so no." "James looked at Sam. He'd realized just what Kitty had. "Her baby." He gasped. "Baby?" The mother croaked. James looked sorry, "Kitty is pregnant. With my child." The mother let out a small gasp. "James… I've never doubted your honesty…" She began, but her husband finished. "We understand… We see why Kitty would want to… oh, I don't know! How long have you known?" "Since today. But- that's not important. Someone's taken my- our Kitty. Don't you think we should be looking for her?"

The silence that followed was soon broken by Zoe clicking open the door. "Um… they'd like us all to go to the staff room- for a formal interview." Sam looked pointedly at James. Zoe caught the look and pulled an 'I know' face, and then Sam groaned and began to help Jason up. Supporting him between them, Sam and Zoe led the party to the staff room, where Yvonne was waiting with Mr Jordan and a few uniform police officers. When they entered, Nick took in the identical, hard done by, we-are-not-amused and if-you-think-I'm-going-to-be-cooperative-think-again faces that both Zoe and Sam were wearing. "Right… um… Yvonne. My staff will be more than happy to cooperate with your investigation," he looked at Sam and Zoe's faces, and the new expressions they were wearing screamed 'oh will we?' Nick smiled at Yvonne. "However, we'd appreciate your cooperation. As you can see, it hasn't been easy for my staff to, erm, assist you." "Mm. Well, thank you. But, as you are well aware, this is regarding the kidnap of a pregnant teenager." Nick nodded. The superintendent raised her eyebrow, and he left the room.

Right, now, we'd like to track Kitty's movements- leading up to her kidnap. So, we'll start with Mr and Mrs Montague-when did Kitty leave the house this morning?" "Twelve o'clock, two days ago." "Midday?" The superintendent checked, before she wrote it down. "About midday." "Right, and when did she arrive here?" "If you ask Noel, she'll have signed in." Zoe explained. The Yvonne nodded at one of the uniform PCs, who left to talk to Noel. She then flicked her hair and turned to look at Sam. "Right, and then she came into the room where you were caring for James?" "Yes, she did. Yeah," Sam replied, still annoyed at the inconvenience the woman had caused her. The thick-skinned detective moved on to Zoe, unaware of the cold glares she was receiving. "Then she left at…" "Four in the afternoon, when visiting hours finished- she was walking home. I left a little while after, but I was running, so I caught up. They dragged her into a car, so I… I just… sped up, I guess. Then he hit me." Sam bit her lip and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Just the thought of letting a young girl be snatched like that- because she was too weak, too careless. Yvonne's insensitive feeling-trampling continued. "Did you notice anything- about the people, the car? A number plate, perhaps?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "No. Maybe I should have pulled out an HD camera and filmed it? You know, instead of attempting to save the girl being kidnapped…" The superintendent glared at Sam. "No, I didn't see the number plate. Yes, I saw their faces- I've already explained about that. The car was small, dark blue, battered and rusted. I'd recognise it if I saw it." "Thank you, that'll be all." Yvonne left the room, and James, supported by Kitty's parents, moved slowly back to his room. Zoe looked at Sam, "What a bitch.."

Just then, they heard a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, God… what now?"

The two doctors run through the hospital, trying to find the source of the scream. It was Scarlet. Lloyd had thankfully jumped in front of her, scaring off the still-drunk man from earlier (the one who attacked Zoe) who was brandishing a knife. Dylan emerged and stood protectively at Zoe's shoulder, Nick and Leanne stood close while they negotiated with the drunk. All around, couples clung to each other, one pulling the other away, children being guided and hidden. Tess was stood alone, but unlike Sam, she didn't seem to mind it. Sam felt excluded, unwanted. And it was stood there, with a kidnapped girl fighting for her life somewhere, a drunken man in the lobby and a load of couples crowding round that Samantha Nichols, began to cry. She hadn't before. She didn't know why she was crying now. But she was- gentle, quiet, concealed sobs. Then a warm hand pressed on her shoulder. She turned round to see one of the PCs from earlier, holding a clean tissue, so only Sam could see. She smiled a teary smile up at him, thankfully, and he spoke.

"Right, Dr Nichols, follow me. We need to get the patients away from here."

She nodded, her tears gone. "Okay- we can lead them round and into the wards further from here- have you…"

"We've called for backup."

He and Sam began to usher patients and nurses away. Soon, Zoe and Dylan began to join in. Backing off slowly, keeping Scarlet behind him, Lloyd led a group to Sam and the PC. Soon, the space had been cleared of patients and all the staff, other than Nick Jordan- who stood amongst the PCs with Leanne and continued to negotiate with the drunk. Eventually, they were all in the rooms further away. Sam, Dylan, Zoe, Scarlet and Lloyd got the patients into the beds.

"Lucky we're not busy today!" Tess smiled grimly, as Dylan helped Big Mac push a bed into the right place.

Noel chased the relatives around until they were all stood by their respective family's/friend's bed. Counting everyone was no easy job! He called out to the crowd,

"Right, can everyone be quiet please?"

But panic had stricken the heart of every person in the room. No one was listening! Tears were falling, panicked questions being asked, people shouting, crying. Dylan sighed and bent his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Zoe shoved him forward, gently.

"Right, everyone listen,"

No one did.

"Everyone listen NOW! That is… if you DON'T want the RAVING LUNATIC to FIND US!"

That worked.

"Right, thank you! Now, I'm sure that, although it doesn't show, you've all been to school at some time in your life. So, you'll remember what a register is. Noel?"

Noel began to take down patient's names, calling them out and waiting for a reply from one of the cubicles. Eventually he'd established that everyone was there. Nodding at Tess, he left the room to see what was happening. Tess began to check the staff.

"Dr Nichols?"

There was no reply. Sam was there, but deep in conversation with Scarlet and Lloyd.

"DR NICHOLS?" Tess called again.

"Oh, err… yes, Tess." Slightly embarrassed, Sam turned back to Lloyd and Scarlet.

"So, Mr and Mrs Jones- the appendectomy patient and his wife?"

"That's the thing, we talked to his doctor. Whatever was wrong- it wasn't drastic enough to need the operation. The test on the appendix came back clean."

"So- he was fine?"

"Yes… but there was something about her," began Nurse Conway.

"What?" Sam was annoyed at their hesitation.

"She… she never seemed to look at girl's faces." Scarlet stammered, blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"She seemed to stare at their stomachs…" Lloyd explained.

"Yeah- we thought it was something to do with her being pregnant, but…"

"She didn't look it!" Sam interrupted.

"Exactly," Lloyd ended the questioning abruptly.

"So, we have a pregnant girl, a lying patient and his wife who appears to be obsessed with pregnancy- and we know that, whoever they are, have Kitty somewhere."

Scarlet's eyes widened- "Do they want the baby?

Sam nodded gravely. "I think I need to talk to Yvonne."

As if it were scripted, the superintendent swept into the room, and announced in her I'm-so-very-important-because-I-have-a-badge voice. She was met by an icy cold wall of stares… which she didn't feel, of course.

"Right. I am pleased to say, thanks to the efficient reaction of the police, the threat has been dealt with. I'm sure the doctors and porters will have you back to your respective rooms soon."

Sam saw the PC who'd given her a tissue roll his eyes. Before he left the room behind _'her highness' _he pressed a piece of paper into her hand.

"Hey, so- do you want to meet for drinks, one day, maybe?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah- sounds good."

As he left, Dylan and Zoe's eyes followed him.

"Sam seems happy…" Dylan murmured.

"Dylan, if you're not over her…"

Dylan stopped Zoe's babbling with a quick kiss. She smiled at him. Sam looked over and smiled at them both. Suddenly, everything seemed okay. Zoe had Dylan, and he had her. Sam had possibly found the man she was looking for. The danger was gone. Then they remembered Kitty.

Sam ran from the room and caught up with Yvonne. "Superintendent- The nurses and I think that… well maybe… we think that they want Kitty's baby. We feel Mrs Jones, whatever her real name is, may be obsessed with babies." Yvonne smiled a sickly sweet smile and looked down her nose at Sam. _Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her…_ Sam thought.

"It's… sweet that you're trying to help, um… doctor, but leave the policing to the police, hmm? I'm sure there are patients that need putting back to bed."

Sam glared at her back as she left the room. "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't bloody moved them in the first place…" She murmured, darkly.

Zoe came up to stand behind her.

"What a cow."

A while later, Sam managed to talk to Lloyd, Scarlet, Dixie, Jeff, Dylan, Zoe and Big Mac, on the rare occasion that the hospital was quiet.

"Right- I need to talk to you all about Kitty Montague." She began.

There were nods and noises of agreement from the group.

"As Yvonne is being her usual, useless self, we need to do something ourselves."

More agreement, and then Zoe took over the speech.

"We need to think. Where would you keep a pregnant girl?"

"Out of sight." Lloyd pointed out.

Fletch walked into the room. He sussed the conversation immediately.

"Think," He began.

"She's pregnant, right?"

More nods, and a few 'well-duh!-or-did-you-think-she'd-swallowed-a-football?' Looks.

"Well, they want the baby. Meaning they'll need to care for her."

"So?" Sam was agitated by the suspense. _Did they not realize someone's life was on the line?_

"So, they'd need her nearby. They'd need to be able to feed her, care for her."

"YES?" Most of the group was shouting now.

"Find them, and you'll find her."

And he was right. Because, dressed in white, tied to a bed in a dank cellar, Kitty squirmed and bit on the gag in her mouth in an attempt to scream, as the kidnappers prepared her dinner in the kitchen above her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Codes**

**So, in the last chapter, I left you with Kitty, frightened and pregnant, trapped by her kidnappers. In this, short chapter, I'm going to follow her train of thought as she tries to save her baby.**

Kitty lay, thinking. She was scared, but to save herself, and her baby inside her, she needed to be clever. Thinking, she stroked her baby bump.

_I need to make sure they keep me alive- that means food, water and a toilet._

_How?_

_She wants the baby. I'll tell her she's hurting him. Convince her that the longer and better my life, the healthier my baby will be. But I better not say my baby. She thinks of him as hers. As much as it pains me, my beautiful baby, I'm going to have to deny I ever loved you. But I do, sweet child, I love you more than my own life. _

_But, I don't want to leave him- can I run?_

_How?_

_Can I get help?_

_How?_

_I could send a note. _

_How? 'Oh, hello Mrs kidnapper, fancy giving this note, telling everyone who you are and where your keeping me, to the police?' She'll kill me… us, on the spot. _

_Send a coded note…_

_How? Who'll understand?_

_James…_

_What, still in hospital, badly injured James?_

_Mum and dad?_

_Yeah, they'll be helpful…_

_There must be someone else…_

_Dr Nichols? Send her a note? _

_They'll know something's up. _

_Use her first name._

_I don't know it._

_You do… THINK KITTY, THINK!_

_Sam? I swear I heard one of the other nurses… or doctors… call her that._

_So, give it to her._

_I don't know how. But I'll try. What do I say?_

_Where you are?_

_I don't know. I'm alone in this! Me, and my little angel! I love you, beautiful child, I love you. I hope, one day, someone tells you that. But I'm going mad, talking to myself, alone…_

_Calm down! Now, wait until they leave. Then look out the skylight. Look for signs. Tie yourself up again. Easy._

_They never leave at the same time. _

_Make them, Kitty, make them…_

_Okay- to save my baby. I'll do anything to save my baby. I just hope it works… to save my beautiful, darling boy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Codes**

**Loved writing the last bit from Kitty's POV, what did you guys think? **

Kitty lay awake on her 'bed.' She'd convinced her kidnappers that the table she'd been lying on before was 'hurting the baby.' She'd also told them what she ate, saying the cravings were the 'baby wanting its favourite foods.' She chose food that she knew could only be brought from a speciality shop. So, when she writes for help, whoever comes to find her will have a starting point.

_The letter…_

Kitty had an idea. She'd convince them that she'd seen a policeman the other day, and if she wrote a note claiming she'd run away, they'd stop looking. Far from it- she'd give Sam a better start at finding her than any other person. But what then? What happens when she finds her? The police need something- something to help them catch the evil people that slept upstairs.

_DNA…_

Kitty remembered the sharp scratch of gloves against her skin, and sighed ruefully. Then it clicked. If she left _her_ DNA here, they'd have enough proof. Kitty wondered what to do. Twisting, she bent her head down to reach her tied up hand. Succeeding, she plucked a few strands of her hair, and let them drop onto the floor beneath her feet. Then, fuelled by her success so far, she sucked in her cheeks and spat, as far as she could, splashing it onto the wall to her left. Kitty was relieved- should she be found, those evil bastards would have no chance.

Kitty wondered how to get the kidnappers attention. She knew they'd always come running if the baby was in trouble. "Oh!" She cried, in mock-pain, "Oww!" She began to sob her crocodile tears. Sure enough, the kidnappers came running. "What's wrong with baby?" The woman demanded. She had a childish brain, and a childish way of speaking and acting.

"Baby's sad." Kitty began.

"Why, what's wrong?" The woman's meek husband asked.

"Baby's sad because I'm sad. He's worried because I'm worried."

The couple looked confused.

"Baby's worried that bad people will come, people who don't understand like you and I…" The words tasted bitter in Kitty's mouth. She felt sick.

"Bad people?" The woman asked, her eyes wide in childlike horror.

"People who will take me and baby away. People who will lock you in prison. Bad people." Kitty's words flowed like a fairytale. She had the couple entranced… perfect.

"But we can stop them."

"How? How?" The woman demanded.

"If I send them a note, telling them I'm in a faraway land, and that baby is fine, the bad people will leave baby alone."

The man saw what Kitty was doing. "Alright," He said, "But I'll read it first. To make sure you're not telling the bad people where we are."

Kitty nodded solemnly. The woman ran upstairs to find a pen and paper. The man unbound her wrists so she could write. Kitty thought for a bit, then, when the couple had left the room to cook dinner, she began:

"_Dear mum and dad._

_I love you lots- always remember that. Am sad to hear you're worried about me. Near enough that I'm going to leave. You should always know I love you. We (me and baby) are safe. Didn't you know? Drive me away, that's what you did. Far away. I'm going to live happily. In Australia. A kind man will care for me. Seller on a market stall, that's his job. They are all very kind there. Want to visit? The plane costs a lot. Baby is happy too. Come on! Soon we'll all be happy. Stop worrying. Translating won't be a problem in Australia. Now, I love you, goodbye._

_PS: Don't go to the police. Please give this note to Sam, the soldier at the hospital, and tell her that after every stop, there is a clue to what will happen next. I've started eating food from a specialist shop, maybe she should do the same? It's all Kosher- very healthy._

_Love, Kitty." _

Bringing her down a plate of kosher food, from the kosher shop, the man snatched the letter and read it. "Seems okay," he said. "Good girl. Write your address here, her said, handing her an envelope. Kitty did. The man took it and posted it. Kitty, glad to have her arms free, tucked into her food, and moved her wrists, which were red with rope burn.

A few days later, the letter landed on her parent's doormat. They recognised Kitty's writing immediately. Her mother, weary with crying, scooped it up. Seeing the writing, she let out a cry. Her husband came running.

"It's Kitty!" She cried to him, tearing open the envelope.

What they read shook them both deeply. Kitty was gone. She'd left. But something didn't quite add up. Kitty always had excellent grammar and spelling.

"Is she telling us something?" Her mother asked her father, in a hushed voice.

"Maybe- We should do as it says. But who's Sam?"

"One of James's friends from the hospital? Another injured soldier."

"Why not James?"

"I don't know."

So, the couple set off for the hospital, clutching the note. When they arrived, they went straight in to James's bedside, pushing Noel out the way. They asked him if he knew anyone called Sam, an ex-soldier.

"Sam… isn't that Dr Nichols? Sam hit his assistance alarm, and Dr Nichols walked in.

"Oh. It's not visiting hours yet… but…"

"It's Kitty." Mrs Montague cried, handing the note to Sam. She read it through.

"After every stop there is a clue?" She read. Scanning the note again, She realized.

"I know where she is and how to find her." Sam said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Codes**

**It's going to get scary in the next few chapters… and a bit gory…**

The Police were not helping. They took the letter, but wouldn't listen to Sam. She told them about the code, she told them where Kitty was. But no, they were like a small child. "I do it myself." Seemed to be Yvonne's attitude to everything the police were told is "I knew that! Go away, I'm above you, I have a badge." So Sam had officially given up. She began to think that Kitty's only hope was Sam using the code to find her. She went over it again.

"_I am near you we didn't drive far. I'm in a cellar. They want the baby. Come soon. Stop translating now. _

_PS: Don't go to the police. Please give this note to Sam, the soldier at the hospital, and tell her that after every stop, there is a clue to what will happen next. I've started eating food from a specialist shop, maybe she should do the same? It's all Kosher- very healthy._

_Love, Kitty."_

She understood that Kitty was in a cellar, not far from here. But Kosher food? What was she on about? Why had she started eating it? Sam caught hold of Zoe's arm in the corridor.

"Zoe, it's about that letter," She explained

"She wrote _'I've started eating food from a specialist shop, maybe she should do the same? It's all Kosher- Very healthy." _What do you think she's saying?"

"Well, they've got to feed her. So maybe she's told them to get it all from a Kosher shop?"

"So?"

"So there can't be many in the local area…"

"So if I go to one, I'll find them." Sam bit her lip. "I've never seen one round here, you?"

"No…" Zoe's voice trailed off.

Sam slumped down into a nearby chair, resting her head in her hands. If she couldn't get to Kitty, who could? The police were hitting a brick wall at every turn, and Sam was hitting a brick wall every time she tried to help. In fact, she'd hit so many brick walls, she had a headache. Zoe rested a sympathetic hand on her back, and for once, Sam didn't brush it off. At least something good had come of this whole sorry mess- Zoe and Dylan were together, Sam was dating happily ('drinks' in a few days' time. Sam was excited,) Sam and Zoe were friends and any debates seemed to have been settled by the need to pull together. Oh, and the crazy guy with a knife had been arrested. Just then, Jeff and Dixie passed them in the corridor, on their way to the hospital canteen. Sam had an idea. She sprinted after them.

"Dixie? Jeff?"

The pair turned round, confused.

"Yes love?" Dixie said, turning on her heel.

"Um… I was wondering if you've ever… seen any kosher shops near here." Sam asked.

"Not thinkin' of becomin' Jewish, are ya?" Jeff asked, smiling. The idea of a Jewish doctor didn't amuse him, but the idea of Sam following any religion did.

"Have you seen one?" Sam asked, not in the mood for jokes.

"Nah. Sorry Sam."

"Dixie?" Sam's voice was pleading.

"There's one near here- a few blocks away?" Dixie remembered.

Jeff nodded. "Oh, yeah. Well, we're going to get a meal in town soon, we can point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, leaving to get changed into her jogging gear.

"What was all that about?" Zoe asked her.

"I've found our kosher shop."

A few minutes later, Sam left Jeff and Dixie, and went into a kosher shop. Seeing the shopkeeper, and carrying a photo of the man and woman from CCTV footage, she went up to her. She was old, skinny and wearing half-moon spectacles. She held up the photo and asked:

"Hey… Have you seen these people?"

Peering over her glasses, the woman studied it. After a while, she snapped her fingers and looked up at Sam.

"Yes, I have! They're new around here, I think. They've only just started buying from this store though! Oh, they're a nice couple. I think they live up at that little cottage, what is it- um… Rose cottage? Very sweet place- just a few yards from here, in fact!"

Sam smiled at her, "thank you."

A few days later, Sam found herself at the police station, pleading with the superintendent to listen.

"Dr Nichols. We've asked you to keep out of police business,"

"But…" Sam tried to drill through that thick skull of Yvonne's.

"Go home, Dr Nichols. Go to work. Go away." The superintendent was thick.

Sam was annoyed. She pinched the inside of her hands… still annoyed. She bit her lip… still annoyed. She bit her tongue hard… still annoyed. She glared. She looked at Yvoone, squared her shoulders, and began to speak in a low, calm, malicious voice.

"There is a girl out there, pregnant and kidnapped. She sent a note, pleading for help. She's told us where she is! If you just listened, instead of keeping up your I've-got-a-badge-so-you-must-obey-my-every-command attitude, maybe you'd get somewhere! But oh, no… you just sit there and let it happen."

Sam stopped as she felt a warm hand on her soldier. It was the PC from earlier- the name on his phone number said Mike. She looked up at him. _Great… _

"Ma'am, do you mind if I… handle this?"

Yvonne shook her head, flicked her hair and walked off. Steering Sam outside, Mike rested his hand on her soldier. "So, Sam- want to explain?"

"No," she whispered.

"Okay. Will it stop us meeting for drinks?" He smiled.

Sam looked him in the eye. "No… but it might stop me from staying sober…"

"Good. What were you planning on drinking before? Cranberry juice?"

Sam went red. He'd sussed it…

Mike chuckled, and tucked a loose strand of Sam's hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, trying not to flinch because his hands were so cold. Smiling, he said:

"Well, I've just finished working- and you're not doing anything useful anyway," He grinned wickedly, Sam mock scowled.

"Drinks?" She smiled. So the two set off, hand in hand, on their first date.

**But will it work out? (; **


	9. Chapter 9

**Codes**

**Okay, so, time to get back to Kitty and her kidnappers… and it turns out they are much more sinister than they appear. (Read and Review please!)**

Kitty hissed in pain. Her little baby was kicking so much now. She'd started being sick more often now, too. She bigger- she'd never be able to run away. She was just waiting for Sam.

_What if they never gave over the letter?_

_They must have. _

_Do you think they believed what it said?_

_Who?_

_Mum and Dad- did they give it to Sam, did she decode it?_

_I don't know… I just don't know…_

Kitty began to sob. She had to get out soon. Her little baby wasn't going to be raised by those… things! Just then, one of the things came downstairs. It was them.

"Kitty, we're just going to get baby some new food. What does baby want?" She asked.

"Same as before?" He asked.

Kitty nodded, biting her lip. She was afraid that if she said anything, they'd hear how sad she was. They left the room, and a few seconds later she heard the click of the cellar door, followed by the click of the front door. Clicks were becoming Kitty's least favourite thing. As it was, she began to twist her right wrist around inside the rope that bound it. It was free. She then untied her other arm and both legs. For the first time, they'd left the house together, and Kitty was going to make the most of it. Struggling over to the small window, Kitty wrote in the dust-

"SAM- KITTY"

There wasn't room for anything else, it would have to do.

Looking through the dank piles of old rubbish, Kitty found something. An old passport! It was the woman's, and beside it sat the man's. Their names were Carl and Hayley Jonas. Slipping them into her bra, where she hoped neither would ever look, she continued to explore. Soon she stumbled across something else of interest- a pair of scissors and some old nails. Holding the scissors out, Kitty made a slit on her tongue, which she knew would bleed the most, and began to drip the gore into the corners of the room, behind and under things, so it was easy to find, but easy to conceal. Taking the nails, Kitty began to fiddle with the lock on the door. Click! For once, the click was welcome- because this click meant freedom. Smiling, and hissing "Yes!" through her teeth, Kitty pushed open the cellar door. She found herself in a typical, upper class, family home. But the windows were double glazed and locked. Then, to her horror, she heard the kidnappers just outside the door. Click! This time struck fear into her heart, as the couple opened the door, and saw Kitty stood there, escaped. The man gritted his teeth, a malice Kitty had never seen before in his eyes. He lunged at her, pulling her back into his cellar by her hair, pressing his hand over her mouth so hard there was another click… he broke her jaw. Sobbing, Kitty struggled with the rest of her might as he threw her onto a sterile table in the corner of the room, and the woman bound her wrists.

"Time to free baby?" The woman asked her husband.

"Yes, my love, time to free baby."

For, the gentle show keeper, with no bad intentions, had mentioned Sam's visit. Someone was on to them, and from the woman's description, he knew it was the jogger he knocked out. In panic, he and his wife had left there shopping and returned home. On the way, his wife had begged him not to let the "bad girl keep baby" and so, he formed a plan. He'd read up on it, when he heard his wife wanted a baby, and couldn't adopt. Both of them were infertile, both wanted a child. To him, the eager to please quiet man, stealing a baby seemed the only way left. While researching, he'd found a story… the title was "Womb raiding- new criminal fashion?" In the articles, babies had been taken prematurely from their mothers.

He took a knife to Kitty's stomach, and made the first incision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Codes**

**Another bit from Kitty's POV.**

_The pain hurt more than you could imagine. The sharp steel blade of a kitchen knife, slicing through my skin like butter, opened me up. My blood splashed around my bare stomach as he slit the lining of my womb. I tried to scream in pain, but my broken jaw only hurt me more. Instead, I settle for tears- though they bring no rest. I see, through my red spotted vision, my kidnappers, and see who the innocent was all along. Her. She wanted a baby; she didn't know it wasn't hers to have. He'd fed her too many fairytales for her to realize that I was in pain. He'd fed her too many lies for her to realize what she was doing was wrong. Kitty watched him. He was pure evil, enjoying the splatter of blood, relishing the pain in my eyes, watching me die. Then he reached deep inside me, and tore my beautiful, darling boy from my womb. He let out a cry. "My baby!" I croaked. "Please, no…" The man pressed the blade to my throat. 'This is it… he'll kill me.' But he didn't. It would be too kind, wouldn't it? He wants me to rot here, to die in prolonged agony. He is the twisted one. She's just sick. But He's twisted. _

Kitty let out a strangled cry: "Please!" As the man left the room. "Don't let me die like this… do it." But he didn't. He smiled a sickening smile, and guided his wife, cradling her new baby, into their house. Kitty wondered if they rented it. Her fears were confirmed as she heard them just leave. No landlord, no one would come in. Kitty lay there, blood pouring from her stomach, crying. That's all she did, for what felt like hours.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking home from work. Drinks last night had been amazing. He'd been so sweet, so funny, but not overbearing. He'd talked and listened, and he was interested in her. When she got drunk, he'd supported her all the way home, and at the doorstep, he'd kissed her gently, wrapping her in his arms, and helped her inside. Then he left with a smile. The next morning, he'd knocked the door, and left a coffee, fresh from Starbucks, on the doorstep, with a pink, heart shaped note that read:

"_I've always sworn that coffee and chocolate cures hangovers. Cadburys is my favourite, but I thought you deserved more than that. Hope you like it, Mike xxx"_

She'd never liked soppy things, but this was sweet. She moved the note off the name of the chocolate box. The name of the chocolate was written in gold, a red patterned box. The chocolates were rose flavoured, which, to her surprize, Sam liked. Feeling happy, she tucked into the chocolates and coffee before heading off to look for Kitty. Mike had said to her yesterday:

"Sam, I know you care, but relax and get a clear head before you rush into anything." She'd nodded.

So, relaxing on her sofa, with chocolate and coffee, watching a comedy show Mike had recommended, Sam let the ache leave her head. But thoughts of Kitty soon filled the empty space left by the headache. She wondered what Kitty was doing now.

Kitty was fighting the urge to sleeping, knowing she may never wake up again.

_Where are they? I asked them for help… now they're leaving me here… letting me die. James… my darling James, they've taken our baby. I wish you were well, and baby, you and I could have a family, in your grandmother's old place, living happily together. Look at us now- Baby gone, Me dying, you wounded. I should never have walked home. Mum and dad would have given me a lift. If they had, we'd all be together… but now…_

Sam was out the house now, knocking on doors with her photo, asking if anyone had seen Kitty. Scarlet and Tess had the day off too, and were helping her look. After hours of asking, they went home, but Sam stayed out. Scarlet had brushed her tears away- telling her,

"We'll try again tomorrow, come on Sam, we'll get a meal somewhere, take your mind off it."

Sam had smiled, but carried on. The other three headed home, Lloyd and Scarlet hand in hand. Tired and sobbing, Sam stumbled down a derelict alley, tripping next to a dusty basement window. In it, was Kitty's message, written in faint writing.

Adrenalin kicked in, and Sam scrambled over Rose Cottage's garden wall. Slipping in the grime, she fell into the overgrown back garden. Seeing the big, sliding French doors, Sam picked up a brick and threw it. The window shattered. Stumbling over the broken glass, Sam looked for a phone. None. She had no mobile, and there was no phone. Staggering through the house, slipping in the glass and rain that had begun to fall, Sam called out Kitty's name. Soon, a faint reply echoed from the door.

"I'm here!"

Sam burst through the door, gagging at the sight. Kitty was sprawled on the table, in a pool of her own blood. Her stomach was open, her baby gone. Sam opened ran to her, and looked in her eyes as she untied her wrist. "Kitty, Kitty look at me- is there a phone? Kitty, is there a phone?" Kitty lifted a feeble finger to the dusty window. Through it, Sam saw a phone box, missing the glass, but a phone box. Squeezing Kitty's fingers for a second, Sam dialled 999. Soon, she was put through to someone.

"999, what emergency service?"

"Ambulance, please…" Sam stammered, shivering and dripping wet.

She gave over all the details she knew, panicking, pressing a hand to her forehead like she always did when she was worried. As soon as she hung up, she ran back to Kitty. Grasping Kitty's hand, Sam murmured to her:

"Soon, Kitty, the ambulance will be here soon…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Codes**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews so far! I hope the gore in chapters 9 and 10 wasn't too bad.**

When the ambulance arrived, Sam heard the Sirens and ran to undo the front door. Jeff and Dixie looked confused.

"Sam, the call was about a pregnant girl who'd… oh, god… you've found Kitty, haven't you?"

Sam nodded, leading them silently through the mess to the cellar where Kitty was kept prisoner, and where she now lay in a pool of blood, fighting for her life. When they reached the room, Dixie and Jeff were sickened by the stench of blood- stronger and more concentrated than anything they'd smelt before. Jeff sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Dixie sighed and took her pack from her shoulders.

"Right, we're going to need morphine, bloods and we need to do something about the stomach. Dr Nichols- anything else?"

"The jaw is simple enough, but as for the stomach- can we stitch it temporarily?" Sam suggested.

"The jaw?" Jeff was confused.

"It's broken. Do we have any sterilized needles?" Sam asked.

Dixie looked in the pack, "nothing that would work, no…"

Without hesitation, Sam headed into the house. Looking for a few minutes, she found the living room, and pulled a basket from a shelf, sure enough, there was a needle and thread inside. Selecting a new needle in a packet, Sam heated up the pointed end over the oven. Soon it was gleaming red, and threaded with black string. Dixie looked at what Sam was holding.

"You can't use that!" She exclaimed.

"She'll die if I don't." Sam pointed out. "Kitty, this is going to hurt a bit, but I need you to bear with me- you're being very brave. Dixie, the jaw? And the rope burn? Please, anything to make her more comfortable."

Sam sank the needle into the skin. Kitty winced, it hurt- but the pain was a good one, one that told her she was being helped, healed- like an injection saving you from an illness you used to suffer. Sam continued to stitch, hoping it would help. Kitty was in pain, anyone could see that, and her baby was gone. But, unlike the rope burn, the jaw and the stomach, there was nothing the paramedics could do to heal her broken heart. Sam, shivering with cold, tried to stop her hands from shaking. Finally, she finished stitching, and said to Jeff and Dixie:

"It won't last, so we've got to move her,"

Dixie and Jeff ran back to fetch a stretcher, and the three of them gently moved her onto it. Kitty moaned with the pain,

"It hurts…" She sobbed.

Dixie looked at her, genuinely sorry. She'd never seen someone in worse pain than this.

"I know, sweetheart. Let's just get you in the ambulance, eh?" She sympathized, all the while, Sam stood near Kitty's head. Trying to be helpful, she took over the conversation. Because, despite feeling tired, cold and sick, with blood stained up her arms to her elbows, Sam was desperate not to just sit down.

"It's okay, Kitty, it's okay," she pushed the girl's hair from her sweating forehead.

When they arrived at the hospital, most of the staff were ready and waiting, because it had been relatively quiet. Well, not for long. As Dixie and Jeff wheeled in the metal bed, on which Kitty lay, Sam walked alongside her. A look of shock sprang onto everyone's face- they'd never expected this. Mr Jordan took over,

"Right, what have we got?"

"This is Kitty Montague," Dixie began, sending murmurs rippling back through the crowds. Mr Jordan looked at the girl on the table,

"Right. Hello Kitty, my name is Mr Jordan. Now, what's happened here?"

Sam took over explaining- after all, she knew the most out of all of them. Well, other than Kitty, who couldn't speak with the broken jaw and the oxygen mask.

"Um, her jaw is broken and the kidnappers, whoever they are, have cut open her womb and removed the baby prematurely."

There were gasps from the hospital staff, as Noel left quickly to call the police. Kitty began to cry quietly, she wanted her baby back…

The hospital staff dispersed, fetching things, calling people, helping in any way they could. Zoe saw Sam stood in the middle of this, and, when Kitty was unconscious, guided her away as gently as she could. She led Sam through to the changing rooms, and got her to wash her hands. Sam's eyelids drooped, and when the Kitty's blood was washed from Sam's arms, it was soon replaced with her own. Zoe looked at her hand and saw the glittering shards of glass embedded there.

"Okay… we're going to need to get that out. Sam's vision was blurry, she was exhausted. Allowing Zoe to guide her into an empty cubicle, she sat still as she could while the shards of glass were removed from her hands. When it was done, Sam smiled wanly at Zoe, who looked at her and said,

"Sam, get some rest. There's a bed free if you want it. Sam nodded, tired, and followed Zoe through to the empty bed. Lying there, she let Zoe draw the curtains as she fell asleep.

Zoe walked along the corridors, bumping into the PC, Mike along the way. He stopped her.

"Hey, is Sam here, we got a call saying she'd found Kitty…"

Zoe interrupted him, "She's through there."

Looking where Zoe was pointing, he walked towards the cubicle, as sat in the chair next to Sam. When she awoke, he was there, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Codes**

Sam looked up at Mike and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," He replied.

Sam swung her legs down and, in her blood splattered clothes, sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked, faintly confused.

"Kitty should be okay, they think. The boss is angry, though- she said you should have left it to the police, but then everyone, even that doctor she's going out with, told her to shut up. Not me, though."

"What did you say?"

"That she should leave you alone, because if you had 'left it to the police' Kitty would be dead, and I explained how I'd be more than happy to let the commissioner know that."

"You threatened your boss?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded and laughed, before sitting on the bed opposite next to her.

"Everyone's very impressed with what you did, you know. But I'm afraid, Dr Nichols, I am going to have to ask you to accompany me to the station. We'd like a formal interview with you, nothing more." He grinned at her, so she didn't feel as worried any more. Leading her outside, he took her to a police car and sat her in the back. There were a few raised eyebrows from people entering the hospital, but Sam wasn't worried. It was Holby City Hospital, the journalists would soon clear her name. As they went to drive off, James, supported by Kitty's parents, came outside. Mike wound down the back window for her.

"Dr Nichols," James began, "I… we, would just like to thank you, for bringing our Kitty to safety."

Sam smiled at him, "You're welcome."

Just then, Yvonne slipped into the car next to Sam, tight-lipped and annoyed. She nodded at Mike, who wound up the windows drove away. Sam looked back, and saw James and Mr and Mrs Montague head back inside, together. She turned back to face forward, and concentrated. When they arrived at the station, it all became very formal, very real.

The interview room was cold and unforgiving. She wondered if people just confessed everything so they could get put in a police cell, which would be decidedly more comfortable. Yvonne entered the room, with a PC Sam didn't recognise, a woman, trailing behind her.

"So, Doctor Nichols, perhaps you'd like to explain the events leading to you finding Kitty Montague?"

Sam looked her in the eye. "Is this on tape?" Yvonne nodded.

Sam cleared her throat, and explained.

"I received a note, written by Kitty Montague in code, telling me where she was- to the best of her knowledge. I did present the evidence to you, but you ignored it. Decoding it, I began to ask around in the area she was in- I tried to tell you where she was, too. Then, seeing a message written in the dust on the window, I climbed over the garden wall and smashed the window in with a brick. Then I called an ambulance."

"Why not the police?"

"You'd have told me to 'go home, Dr Nichols, aren't there patients for you to make well?' or 'leave the criminals to the police.' You didn't care about Kitty, at all, all you cared about was looking nice." Sam sat down in the chair.

The superintendent took a deep breath, and pulled a face. "Interview terminated at 17: 35. You're free to go, Dr Nichols." Sam nodded at her, smiling, and left the room. Mike's arm wrapped around her waist,

"Do you know how amazing you are when you're angry?"

Sam smiled at him.

"You hungry?" Mike asked her.

"Starving," Sam smiled up at him.

"That's good. Because I just happen to have a reservation at a very nice restaurant," Mike joked, leading Sam by the hand into his car- not a police car, thank goodness.

_Very nice restaurant, he'd said… _Sam thought, _well he'd got that right. _Thank god he'd taken her home to change first, for now, instead of blood stained casual wear, she was wearing an aqua, floor length dress, studded with diamantes. The outside was disgusting, with slime up the walls and peeling paint. But the inside was beautiful. The chairs were padded with white leather covers; the ceiling was beautifully draped with twinkling fairy lights; lace, diamante studded curtains hung from the ceiling, dividing the tables. Each table was glossy, pale polished wood, with a shining glass top. The art on the wall was white and blue and swirly. It was amazing.

The food was amazing. Apparently, Mike had chosen a set menu, called 'date night.'

"They give you enough food for two, and you share," he explained.

Sam smiled at this. For the starter, the waitress placed a large, revolving glass tray in the middle of their table. On it, were millions of little canapés and tasters. The waitress had given them both a pale blue glass bowl, shaped like a leaf. There had been amazing little cubes of watermelon, topped with feta cheese and mint; beautiful light garlic bread topped with caviar; mini glasses filled with layered prawn cocktail; various types of sushi and little tarts filled with fish and vegetables.

"Which is your favourite?" Mike had asked her.

"The watermelon cubes," Sam decided, "you?"

"The sushi," Mike smiled, "The food's exquisite, isn't it?"

Sam smiled and nodded, but the conversation was stopped as the main meal arrived- one large, oblong plate, with a posh-looking pizza on it. Instead of pizza base, there was flaky, buttery posh pastry. Instead of tomato sauce, sliced tomatoes rested on top, drizzled in olive oil. There melting mozzarella was crumbled over the top, and a scent of basil and oregano filled the air. She'd only eaten a few slices, not wanting to look greedy, and Mike had happily eaten the rest. Then came dessert.

Dessert was amazing. There was beautiful, dark-pink heart, carved from frozen fruit-and-yoghurt puree, stood on a glass platter and covered in edible glitter. Scattered around the bottom of the carved ice, were fresh berries, some dipped in white chocolate, some drizzled in golden spun sugar. Sam began to eat slowly, trying to keep from eating too much, trying to impress Mike. But she couldn't resist it.

_Damn my sweet tooth…_

Sam thought, as she saw how Mike was picking around the bottom and eating the fruit, rather than the luxurious frozen heart. Sam was about to stop eating, when her spoon snagged against something metal. Digging it out, intrigued, Sam saw that it was a chain. It got caught on the end of her spoon and was pulled from the ice. Seeing it properly for the first time, Sam realised that it was a necklace. Hanging for the chain was an ornate, silver heart, glittering in the light. On the back was an inscription, it read-

_My heart, forever yours…_

Sam smiled at it, then looked up at Mike, into his deep, almond eyes-

"It's beautiful, Mike, I love it…"

He slid from his seat, and looped it gently round her neck. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Mike paid the bill and walked Sam home. When she finally closed the door, Sam took the necklace in the palm of her hand an admired it.

_My heart, forever his…_

She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Codes**

**Reviews so far? 6. Views so far, 1,102. If you read it, review it please!**

A few days later, Sam's time off work was over. After a few more dates with Mike, she was happy and ready to go back. Even now she no longer got to care for James, who'd been discharged. Not that that mattered, as he was in there all the time, with Kitty.

As Sam arrived at the hospital, she could sense something was up. She quickened the pace of her run and sprinted through the automatic doors, trainers skidding on the lino. She saw a crowd, and tried to run to the centre of it. Big Mac caught hold of her-

"Whoa, no you don't."

He said, pulling her back.

"You don't want to go in there."

Sam looked at him, faintly annoyed, but now worried and interested.

"Big Mac, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll…"

Zoe interrupted- "Sam! Uh, okay… come with me," she sensed Sam's annoyance and tugged on her arm, hard, dragging her into a private, empty room.

"Okay, Zoe, what's going on?"

Zoe's face fell slightly.

"They've found the couple."

"The baby?" Sam was so worried her voice escaped as a mere whisper.

"They haven't got him."

"WHAT?"

Zoe was surprised at Sam's outburst, and leapt back slightly. But Sam wasn't finished.

"That stupid, idiotic, useless, up-herself, tart! She made this mess and she can't clean it up!"

Zoe looked worried.

"Sam, don't say anything- Sam, don't!"

But it was too late, Sam was on the warpath.

She caught sight of Yvonne "How could you let this happen?"

Yvonne whipped round, wide eyed and scared. She knew she'd made a mistake, and she knew that Dr Nichols would relish nothing more than kicking her when she was down, and the worse thing was that she bloody well deserved it.

"Dr Nichols, I'm…"

"Does Kitty know?" Sam interrupted, treating her like she had no right to speak.

"No…" the superintendent whispered. She felt like a little kid…

"So you've not even got the decency to tell her yourself?"

The superintendent shook her head slightly, eyes on the floor.

"Well, you know what?" Sam said, "I'll tell her, and what's more, I'll look after her- which is more than you have EVER done for that girl."

Mr Jordan emerged from his office.

"Dr Nichols, that is ENOUGH." He declared.

Sam opened her mouth to protest, only to receive a short, curt, "Don't you have patients to attend to?"

She tried not to glare at him, but did manage to shoot Yvonne a disgusted look (It's a shame she couldn't JUST shoot Yvonne…)

In Kitty's room, Sam found James sat by the young girl's side, a tear in his eye. He looked up at Sam, and saw in her eyes the fear and upset. He stood up abruptly and, shielding Dr Nichols for Kitty's view, asked "What is it? Have you worked out why Kitty won't talk?"

"Uh, no. I haven't even read her notes. It's not about that?"

"Then what?" James was becoming more and more angry, more and more demanding. It was frightening Sam. Even without his arms, James was strong and very tall. He was twice her size, and making her feel cornered. She did not like that.

Pushing past James, she looked Kitty in the eye and said, "I'm afraid that, although they've caught your kidnappers, they can't locate your baby. I'm sorry, the couple won't talk to anyone."

Kitty looked up, and for the first time in ages, she spoke. But it was unsure, a mere whisper at first, as if she'd forgotten how to speak:

"My beautiful little boy- someone needs to talk to them. Could I talk to them? Or… Dr Nichols,"

"Sam," the doctor interrupted. _Sod the formalities, _she thought.

"Sam… would you, would you t-t-t-talk to them? P-p-p-please?" Kitty was sobbing. Sam looked at her, and wordlessly left the room. James was irritably moving the stumps where he once had arms, trying to embrace his girlfriend. He settled for letting her cry into his t-shirt.

Sam swept along the corridors, finding Nick and the superintendent together. Nick gave her an annoyed look. "Sam, I thought I told you to…"

"I'm sorry, Nick, I know. But I need to talk to the superintendent."

"Well apologize first then," Nick glowered.

The superintendent gave him a look.

"No, Nick. What is it?" She turned to Sam.

"It's Kitty Montague's kidnappers. I'd like to talk to them, on Kitty's behalf. They might talk."

"Kitty doesn't want to talk to them?"

"No. It's not exactly surprising, is it? But anyway, can I talk to them or not?"

Sam was getting tired of the superintendent's constant diversions.

"Ok. Nick, can you excuse Dr Nichols for today?"

"Um, yes, I guess so. Zoe?"

Zoe had had the misfortune of passing the group at that moment in time, meaning he selected her to take on Sam's patients, as well as her own. Zoe sighed and huffed, before walking away to do her job, and now Sam's.

Sam followed the superintendent to her car, and for the second time that week, was driven to the police station, by an officer. She felt embarrassed, and slumped down in her seat, ducking, her head turned from the window. Seeing this, and hoping for some kind of reconciliation, the superintendent pointed out:

"The windows are reflective. No one can see you in here."

Sam looked at her. _Nope. I've still not forgiven you. Sod off, bitch._

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sam then enjoyed watching people walk by, oblivious to her being there. It was funny, like in a game of hide-and-seek where the hider can see the seeker, and they walk by oblivious. Sam used to play this game all the time, in the back garden of her aunt's with her cousin, hiding up trees, so high that she often got stuck. Sam remembered the time she'd hidden inside, in a cupboard, and her cousin had walked right by. He'd totally missed her, but then she'd giggled about it, and he'd seen her. Then she remembered the first time she'd ever had to hide for real..

Her mum hadn't been there, and she was six. Her mum's boyfriend was meant to be caring for her- instead, he and his mates had got pissed and had got so loud, so scary, she'd pulled her duvet from her little bed and hidden away in her wardrobe, until her mum had come home and pulled her out, cuddling her and kicking her scumbag boyfriend out the door, into the rain. She'd spent the night in her mum's bed, too scared to go anywhere else. The next day she went to school, and had spent the day alone and nervous. She'd wanted a friend to tell, but she didn't have one. Fun, friendless childhood., followed by a fun, friendless adulthood.

Sam began to feel sad, but soon snapped out of it. Of course she had friends, just not true, close best friends that she'd always wanted. But there was no time to think about that. They were at the police station.


	14. Chapter 14

**Codes**

**Reviews please! Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan, xoxomockingjayoxox and Baibe for your reviews and for following, and thanks to Amelia Friend, BrookeMarie2604, .11, emi02 and Hanflan for following, but no reviews? ),: maybe you could review some time? Many thanks for all your continued support-**

**RetardedFish97 xxx**

Sam shivered as she peered through the one-way glass. He was in there, cold and unfeeling. He looked up, directly through the glass, and smiled a wicked smile. Sam jumped back, turning her head away. When she turned back, the man's face was a few centimetres from the glass. For the first time, Yvonne did something useful.

"He's handcuffed. There'll be and armed guard just outside the door."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

Then the superintendent had to ruin it all- "But you don't have to do this."

Sam looked at her. "If I don't, then Kitty's baby will die, so no, I don't _have _to do this, but if I don't, I'll be a monster."

Yvonne shut up, and wordlessly opened the door.

"And you are?" the man said cockily. He was stood, facing the wall. He didn't look at her, until she began to speak.

"Dr Nichols." The man's head whipped round to face her.

"I'm not mad." He glared at her.

"And I wouldn't help you even if you were." Sam drew herself to her full height, which was rather pathetic, but still made her feel stronger.

The man looked deflated for a minute, and then he started walking towards the desk in the middle of the room. "Shall we sit?"

Sam looked at him, and then made her way nervously to the chair opposite him- she cleared her throat.

"Where is Kitty Montague's baby?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Heaven now… with his mummy," the man smirked, "such a shame. My wife really wanted a baby, but it wouldn't love her…"

"Oh, I don't think so. Kitty Montague is alive and well, living a better life than you ever will, as a good person with a loving boyfriend, and you know what, you're never going to live that life, because you will be here for as long as you live. And I will visit you every day, every month of every year, until that baby is found. And Kitty will visit you. Alive and well- so you can see each time that you _lost _and Kitty _won._ Now, where is the baby?"

"You've not won. The baby's the prize and I've got the prize. I've won."

"You've not got the baby, you're a silly little sicko rotting in jail. No one has the baby. Now WHERE IS HE?" Sam began to shout. Outside the glass, an officer went to sit in. Yvonne raised her hand to stop him in his tracks. She was intrigued, and it was working- he would tell Dr Nichols.

"He's in a big white room, all on his own. No food," the man laughed a sickening laugh, "no water. Baby's all alone in a big white room. Oh, no he's not, baby's with doggy!" The man bared his teeth and let out a menacing bark.

"Where? Give me a place name!"

"No. You won't win, you'll never win!" The man taunted.

Sam thought, staying silent. Then she knew what to do. Crossing her fingers behind her back, so Yvonne could see them, Sam slumped over the table, 'crying' realistically.

"Okay," she sobbed, "you've won. The prize is yours, we'll get it and give it to you. Tell me where the baby is, and I'll give you your prize. I promise."

The man smiled a sickening grin, and snatched Sam's arm. He produced what she thought was a pen, and pressed it to her skin.

"Ah!" Sam gasped, it was a knife. He was carving something into her skin. She bit her lip and didn't struggle… _If this is what it takes…_

The superintendent burst in, armed guards in tow, as the man finished with a flourish.

Sam whipped her head round, and as she did, the man reached out to strike her. But before he could deliver the blow, Yvonne had pulled Sam behind her back, and taken the blow expertly, shielding herself with her arm. Then she backed out, Sam behind her, to leave the room.

"Crap…" Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

The superintendent looked at the arm Sam was cradling.

"We need to clean it?" She said it like a question, Sam knew more than she did.

"Uh, yeah- but superintendent, when you nail the bastard, if this will keep him in longer, I'll bloody well press charges." Sam smiled through the pain.

"He's in so much, but yeah- it'll help keep him in here 'til he rots. But seriously, we've got kidnap- of Kitty and her baby, grievous bodily harm- Kitty, actual bodily harm- yourself, neglect- of the baby, and possibly attempted murder- Kitty as well, or manslaughter, it depends. But slitting a girl open then leaving her newborn to rot doesn't sit well with the courts. How's your arm?" Sam cleaned it and looked more closely.

"A lot more helpful than we thought."

"Huh?" Yvonne was confused.

"Baby at Dandelion Cottage with doggy," Sam read from the blood. For in her arm, the man had carved the address.

Yvonne gasped. "Okay, um, well , let's get your arm looked at and then… then we'll…"

"No, go now. The baby won't survive long." Sam pleaded.

"Okay," Yvonne whispered, turning to leave.

Just as she reached the door, she turned to look back at Sam.

"Dr Nichols, I shouldn't really do this but… would you like to come?"

Sam followed her out the room, her wrist wrapped in the bandage a PC had brought her. Mike. She leaned back onto him for support, and he steered her to his car.

"You and me, Sam, we'll save the world." He smiled.

"Yeah, or destroy it!" Sam smiled back, kissing him gently.

Then the superintendent cleared her throat, and they broke apart, blushing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Codes**

**Woo! Writing this watching HolbyRiots part 2 and crying! Scarlet, Nico, Lloyd, Yvonne, everyone ends up sad. Meh. Oh, my story has 2 favourites… HAPPINESS! (: (: Sam's POV as they find the baby.**

_Mike's here, behind me, his breath warming my neck in this cold house. This cold house, filled with rancid smells. Faeces, urine, blood… blood. I knew that smell better than anyone here. There wasn't much of it, but it was there. The type you'd get from a cut, a scratch… a bite. That man's words… "with doggy" engraved in my skin "with doggy." Whatever dog it was, it had attacked the baby._

_Yvonne's opening the door. "Stop!" I have to stop her, before it's too late, before… oh, damn. Crap, damn, bugger, damn, nuts. The dog comes running at Yvonne, but I'm ready, waiting. I take Mike's gun from his hand and fire two shots. Bang! Bang! The dog falls to the floor, and Sam runs over it, not stopping, not waiting. Lying on his back, torn from the white blankets of its bed, and lying on the cold white floor, was Kitty's baby. I run to him, breath escaping my mouth too quickly for me to feel the effect of the breath. Adrenalin- annoying, but helpful. I gently whisper to the baby, and tickle his feet, trying to get a reaction. Nothing. I tilt his little chin and listen and look. He's not breathing. The officers are stood behind me, useless, calling an ambulance. Dixie and Jeff, please- they're all I can face now. Since my first day at the ED, they're the only people who haven't hated me._

_I start CPR on the baby, thinking only of Kitty- she needs this baby, she's ill without him. She doesn't speak. Then I hear little, rasping breaths. The baby is breathing on it's own. A remarkable feat- he's so very premature and the dog has bitten his arms and legs, in fact, he's bleeding so badly the once white carpet is now red. I cradle the little bundle, not leaving it once, not letting anyone near. Mike came and kneeled beside me-_

"_Sam- you did a great job. But there's nothing left for you to do, the paramedics are here."_

"_Sam?" I hear Dixie's voice from behind me._

"_Dixie?" I reply, near tears. She takes the baby from me and calls out to her husband and fellow paramedic, Jeffrey. She reeled off a list of medical equipment, but I didn't hear. I was too taken aback by the room we stood in. It looked like a laboratory, with its white, sterile surroundings._

_I walk back to Yvonne, with Mike in tow. "Why do you think it looks like this?"_

"_They're mad," she replies, bluntly, "they see this as normal. How's the baby?"_

"_Breathing." I turn to look at Dixie and Jeff, "Dixie? How is he?" _

"_Not too good, Sam, we could really use you!" She replied, fussing around the baby._

_I head over there, desperate to save the baby. Looking down at him again, I see how pale he is. _

"_He's losing blood, Dixie; we need to get him to Holby- now." I whisper._

_Scooping up the baby in my arms, I run past Mike and Yvonne, and push through the sea of PCs, stroking Mike's arm gently, trying to convince him that I was okay. Letting Dixie open the door for me, I feel awkward, but I need to keep this baby close to me, safe. He's safe with me. Sitting myself on the bed in the back, I cradle and comfort the infant as Dixie struggles with equipment. He lets out a small, mewing cry._

"_Shh, baby, shh…" I whisper, bending close to sooth him._

"_I never had you down as a motherly type, Sam," Dixie noted._

_I look up at her, "Nor did I. But then again, I didn't ever think I'd have the chance…" then I cut my sentence short, embarrassed. Mike… I can't get him out of my head._

"_Hows about you and that PC then?" Dixie asks._

"_What PC, I don't know who you could possibly mean," I smile at her. I don't want to talk about him, not yet. If anything happens, I'll be embarrassed to admit that he'd left me… for I would never willingly leave him._

_When we reach the ED I'm clutching the baby tighter than ever. I won't let go until he's safe with Kitty, he won't be out of my sight. Zoe greets me at the door, as I run in. _

"_Sam! What have we got?" Zoe asks._

"_Erm," I begin, before reeling off all I knew of the baby's health. That being, it's not there. Those evil bastards have made him so very sick. But I can hope. There's always hope. " It's Kitty's baby…" I whisper, breathless._

"_Okay… do you want to bring him through?" Zoe ushers us into a secluded room, where Nick and Tess wait to help. I lay the baby on the bed, unwillingly. My only consolation is Nick letting me stay near the tiny baby, and letting the little one grip my finger in his tiny palm. I hear his faint cries and whines from the bed. _

"_Sam, perhaps you'd like to…" Nick began. _

"_No," I stopped him short. "I'm not leaving him." And I didn't, the poor little baby would be fine alone, but recently, everything I let out my sight has slipped away. Mike… I'm not with him…_

_Suddenly, I can here commotion from outside- Mike is here, with a few PCs either side, and Yvonne behind. Leaving the baby, and catching hold of Tess' shoulder, saying:_

"_Don't let him out of your sight before I get back."_

_She nods, and I hurry outside. Mike has a bleeding wound above his left eye, and I run to him. _

"_Mike!" I cry, "What happened?" I wrap him in my arms. _

"_The… house… was… booby-trapped…" he stammered, blood pouring from his cut._

"_Okay, erm, Yvonne, Sam, do you want to take…" Mr Jordan began to explain, but he didn't know Mike's name. _

"_Mike,"_

"_Through to cubicles please? Lloyd, can you?"_

_I interrupt- _

"_I'd like to do this myself, if, er, that's okay." _

"_Of course." Nick waves a hand to an empty cubicle, and I lead Mike through to it._

"_What happened then?" I ask, stitching his eye._

"_I opened a cupboard door and a blade flew into my eye. The superintendent pulled me back before it could do any more damage."_

"_Remind me to thank her," I smile._

"_What for?"_

"_For stopping my idiotic boyfriend trying to kill himself, so he can get out of buying me a drink tonight."_

_Then, I kiss him gently and leave him to lay and rest._

_I love him._


	16. Chapter 16

**Codes**

**Last chapter *sob* *sob* but luckily it will be followed by a new story, based on the Holby Riots, and Scarlet's arrest. Watch the episode if you haven't seen it! It's good and important.**

Sam jogged out her door, smiling to herself. Her face was glowing with the joy of all being well for the first time in an age. She was in love, and Mike was everything she'd ever wanted. Dylan was happy with Zoe, and Kitty, James and their baby.

The baby was another thing that had made her smile. They'd christened him James, and given him the middle name of Sam. She was embarrassed by this, but it was a sweet gesture. She was also now a godparent, despite being atheist. But, after all Kitty had been through, she said they needed someone else to keep an eye on her little guy, who she loved greatly.

Kitty had begun to improve ever since they placed the wriggling baby in her arms, smiling and talking, feeding her baby and happily answering the doctors and police. The kidnapper's trials came and went. Both would be put in a secure mental unit indefinitely. Sam had given evidence to ensure this was done. She'd stood by Kitty, shown them her scarred wrists and told them about how she'd found Kitty. The jury had voted unanimously- Guilty.

When Sam reached the hospital, she realized how oddly normal things were. Noel told her that Kitty had been discharged, but his manner implied that it was nothing out of the ordinary. Zoe gave her a smile hello but continued walking by. Had no one any memory of the last few days. Nick walked up to her.

"Ah, Sam."

Sam felt hopeful.

"You're in cubicles today, okay? Good." He smiled and walked off.

"Oh, and by the way, well done on saving, uh… a whole family from dying? No? Okay then." Sam grumbled, before heading off to cubicles, feeling deflated.

The day at work for Sam was not a happy one. Drunks and little kids who've run to fast at school, yippee! Sam grimaced at the thought. At least she was seeing Mike tonight for 'quiet drinks.' He'd pay her some attention, other than:

"Hey… beautiful… I know you! I luuuurrrrvvve youuuu…" from the drunks

And

"Oi! Nurse," mistake no. 1, "When are you going to sort out my son's knee?"

When she arrived at the pub, she was in for a surprize. Because waiting there for her, was Mike… and Dixie, Jeff, Lloyd, Zoe and Jordan from work, Yvonne, and Kitty, James and James-Sam, along with both their parents.

"Surprize!" they shouted, as Mike emerged from the crowd to wrap her in his arms.

"Erm, Mike, people are staring!" she whispered.

"So, don't you want them to know about us?" He sounded worried.

"Of course not, but you might need to move your hands," she explained, her eyes sliding pointedly down to where his hands were.

"Ah." He smiled, turning round, his arm now around her waist.

Zoe smiled at Sam from the crowd, and she took in Dylan's hand in Zoe's. She didn't mind at all. She had Mike now, and nothing could upset her. Kitty wrapped her in a friendly hug and handed her little James-Sam for a cuddle, who she took willingly.

"Oh, he's so big now!" She gasped, taking in the perfect form of the little boy in her arms. Holding the baby round the waist, she bumped him up and down gently, smiling when the little boy gurgled a giggle.

"Ah, he's gorgeous," Zoe sighed, as Sam handed the baby back to Kitty, and James gave sam a playful punch on the shoulder with his new prosthetic arm. She admired it-

"Looks good, how's it feel?"

"Good!" he smiled, before handing her a drink, using the new limb proudly.

She drank it, and gagged.

Zoe laughed, "takes a bit of getting used to!"

Dylan smiled and pulled her closer.

"Anyway, Sam, we just wanted to say thank you," Mr Montague explained.

"So we all chipped in and got you a party!" Dixie smiled, leaning against the bar next to Jeff.

Mike smiled at her and pulled her closer, "You deserve this, enjoy it."

So Sam's nightmare finished with a party, with her boyfriend and friends all around, as a godmother of a living, well child with two healthy parents.


End file.
